Kenya Be My Friend?
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Kenya Be My Friend? |- | Season | 1 |- | Episode | 2 |- | Air Date | September 15, 1995 |- |} "Kenya Be My Friend?" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is also one of the episodes in On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa Synopsis Following a bitter falling-out on "Bestest Best Friend Day," Timon and Pumbaa each vow to find another Bestest Best Friend, and they are successful in meeting each other's polar opposites (Baampu and Monti), until they realize how much they miss each other. Plot "Kenya Be My Friend?" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode starts with Pumbaa waking Timon up and telling his friend that it's "Bestest Best Friend Day." The warthog gives Timon a "Mister Bug Juicer" for his present and Timon is very happy about that. The meerkat then realizes that he forgot Bestest Best Friend Day when Pumbaa asks him what he got him. So Timon looks finds various objects to trick Pumbaa that those were the presents he got him, but according to Pumbaa, everything Timon finds were already given to him in the past couple of years. So Timon then makes up a poem when he tells Pumbaa that he did something special instead of spending a lot of time and money. Pumbaa says that the poem Timon made up doesn't rhyme and gets angry when he finds out Timon forgot the holiday. Timon and Pumbaa argue and then break up to find new Bestest Best Friends. Pumbaa meets a meerkat named Monti and thinks that he would be a better friend then Timon. Timon meets a warthog named Baampu and thinks the same thing Pumbaa thought. Back to Pumbaa and Monti, Pumbaa no longer thinks that Monti would be a good friend when the warthog finds out the meerkat doesn't like bugs. Back to Timon and Baampu, After the two have a conversation about the stars in the sky, Timon expects Baampu to tell him that the warthog always thought stars were "balls of gas burning billions of miles away," but Baampu sees no reason of saying so, then Timon starts to miss Pumbaa. The next day, the meerkats and the warthogs run into each other at the watering hole. Monti and Baampu are happy to see each other again. After the two leave, Timon and Pumbaa make up and Pumbaa asks Timon if he really forgot Bestest Best Friend Day. Timon says that he didn't and gives Pumbaa the Mister Bug Juicer the warthog gave him earlier, making Pumbaa think that it his present. Video thumb|400px|left : {| class="toccolours" border="0" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="border: 1px solid #aaa; border-collapse: collapse; margin: auto;" |- style="text-align: center;" | width="30%" |Preceded by: "Saskatchewan Catch" | width="40%" |''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "Kenya Be My Friend?" | width="30%" |Followed by: "Good Mousekeeping" Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media